Nuevos Compañeros
by akasuna-no-misha
Summary: Era cierto que Knockout se quejaba del aburrimiento luego de la muerte de Breakdown, además, nadie dijo que adaptarse a un nueva compañera era asunto sencillo... jamás se iba a imaginar que su nuevo compañero de equipo terminase por ser tanto su peor dolor de cabeza como su sparkmate perfecta.


Knockout estaba llegando al punto crucial de la cirugía, el paciente estaba casi estable, solo removería el T-COG insano del Vehicon y lo cambiaría por otro más saludable.

No había una sensación más agradable para el médico que el sonido de su cierra y taladro trabajar sobre la superficie metálica ajena. Eso y conducir a toda velocidad, claro.

Una sinfonía se estaba desatando, los servos cubiertos de energon fresco y su ojo crítico llevando los cálculos precisos en frente del lente holográfico.

El "critico" rojizo que evaluaba la condición vital del paciente estaba a punto de cambiar a un "estable" de color verde en su lente clínico, cuando un vehicon-guardia entro para molestarle con un mensaje importante.

\- ¿Si? - Pregunto irritado aplicando una inyección de calor para soldar la abertura.

\- Lord Megatron desea verlo, Doctor.

El Vehicon desapareció tras indicarle donde lo vería el Líder decepticon. Knockout dejo escapar un bufido molesto mientras limpiaba sus servos del liquido azul. La operación había resultado un éxito, pero que sorpresa...

Los pasos del médico anunciaron su llegada al centro de control donde aún aguardaba paciente Megatron.

\- A su servicio, Lord Megatron. - Reverencio impasible.

\- Knockout. - masculló al observar por encima de su hombro al recién llegado. - Finalmente tus exigencias han sido escuchadas..- Suavizo su mirada en un gesto sarcástico, como si enserio se hubiese preocupado por cumplir los caprichos del Metch rojo.

Knockout observo incrédulo a su jefe, no estaba de humor para nada realmente, últimamente la vida en el Nemesis se había vuelto demasiado monótona y aburrida. Lo único que lograba calmar su aburrimiento eran las misiones y el trabajo.

El líder Desepticon sonrió divertido ante la cara de su subordinado.

\- Permíteme presentarte a tu nueva compañera... - Hizo un ademan con la mano para presentar a la Femme detrás suyo.

El médico se sintió irritado de repente, no quería un nuevo compañero, realmente se quejaba de que las misiones contra los Autobots se estaban volviendo un tanto aburridas, desde la muerte de Breakdown, el metch rojo se había puesto a entrenar más de lo que Megatron ignoraba, ahora, su fuerza y destreza se habían mezclado con su peligrosa agilidad mental; sí, seguía recibiendo una que otra paliza, y si, aun continuaba reparando su pintura después de cada cierto número de encuentros (tampoco es que fuera inmune), pero siempre volvía victorioso o con alguna compensación para el Líder Decepticon. Por lo que, cuando él decía: "Desearía que esto fuese un mejor reto" no se refería a una nueva molestia a su lado. No lo aceptaba, Breakdown era algo parecido a un amigo, no era reemplazable como un simple dron.

\- Mi nombre es Dubstep. A su comando, Doctor. - La voz de la Femme era suave y fría, como un shock de secuencias.

Su mirada carmesí se endureció, examinando a la fémina. Las extremidades inferiores se asemejaban a las de un felino, y su cintura era como suaves líneas dibujadas en una obra perfecta de mecánica, todo concordaba con la figura de una Femme bien ejercitada; no obstante, en sus hombros, llegaban a fusionarse la exótica y temible belleza de la metálica armadura, iniciando a recubrirse con la palidez de un metal liso, un blanco inmaculado a comparación de la armadura plateada y negra… su cuello y mandíbula, destacaban principalmente por aquel espectáculo donde nuevamente el frio metal llegaba a fusionarse con la capa albina así como el carmín de sus labios resaltaba entre tantos colores fríos. Su casco decorado con tonalidades violetas y oscuras.

Por último, su mirada de un color celeste se fusionaba fija con la suya escarlata. Knockout debía admitirlo, ciertamente era hermosa. Aparto la mirada fingiendo desinterés, aun continuaba un poco indignado.

\- Con todo respeto, Lord Megatron.. .no creo que esta...- Dio una rápida mirada a la femme - _Sparkling_ sea capaz de seguirme el paso.

La ira en la mirada de Megatron se apaciguo acompañada de una sonrisa llena de interés, observo a Dubstep con mayor curiosidad; los hombros de la albina se habían crispado levemente.

\- Tiene usted razón, Doctor. - Knockout regreso su atención a la Femme. - Me parece que no estará convencido hasta que se le demuestre lo contrario. - Intuyo con un destello peligroso en su mirada.

El médico sonrió arrogante, encogiendo los hombros ante el comentario.

\- Ciertamente. Creo que no eres capaz de llegarme a los pedes.

Megatron estaba encantando, por no decir divertido. Podía sentir la tensión crecer entre ambos Decepticons, él solo permanecía con los brazos cruzados, era desestresante ver como con simples comentarios mordaces ambos Cons se desmantelaban lentamente. Se retiro mientras ambos aun se mataban con la mirada. Esto acabaría tarde o temprano, si ese era el deseo de Knockout, entonces, debería aprender por las malas.

\- De acuerdo, Doctor. Le pediré una prueba.

El metch rojo dejo escapar una carcajada.

\- ¿Con que fin?

\- Si yo le venzo en combate, usted no tendrá más opción que ser el desepticon que le toca y acatar las órdenes de Lord Megatron sin más queja.

Uh, ese había sido un golpe bajo en el orgullo del metch.

\- ¿Y si pierdes? - Pregunto con los nervios de punta, conservando aun así, su mirada seria y mortal.

\- Puede desmantelarme a gusto.

El carmesí brillo en los ópticos de Knockout. Volvió a sonreír con la confianza que le caracterizaba.

\- Después de usted, Madame... - Reverencio a Dubstep, haciendo un ademan galante hacia la puerta.

El médico le cedió el paso con una sonrisa seductora en la cual se escondía la cautela de un depredador esperando destrozar a su presa.

.

.

.

El simulador era amplio dentro de Némesis. Solo los altos comandos tenían acceso a este para poder entrenar cuando se requiriera. Oh si, ser medico Desepticon tenía sus ventajas.

\- Ok, preciosa, elije el habitad que más te plazca. - Estiro un poco los servos sin mucho interés.

Dubstep pensó por unos momentos, colocando una mano en su mentón.

\- Desierto. -Decidió seria.

Knockout dejó escapar una pequeña risilla a la decisión de la fémina.

– Interesante elección…- sin embargo, la curiosidad inundaba sus vocablos. – Considerando que no posees ventaja alguna en semejante ambiente.

La albina frunció el seño.

\- Usted parece el tipo de metch que no sabe perder, Doctor. - Aclaro con un tono tan inexpresivo que rayaba a la impertinencia. - En verdad no me gustaría que cuando le gane, atribuya mi éxito a los obstáculos del medio.

La sonrisa en los labios del médico desapareció lentamente, comenzaba a sentirse fastidiado a causa de la insolencia de esa mocosa.

Sus dedos teclearon los códigos adecuados para que la simulación del entorno comenzara a presentarse.

El oxigeno se calentó y un sol abrazador comenzó a elevar la temperatura en sus armazones.

\- No perdamos más tiempo...- Extrajo su cierra tan solo para comenzar a corretear a la menor.

Dubstep salto hacia atrás, esquivando cada ataque que el metch rojo le trataba de encestar.

Knockout analizaba a una velocidad increíble; el cuerpo de la femme era increíblemente flexible, sin embargo...

\- Te tengo...- Gruño al momento de patear cerca de sus costillas.

La albina tomo el pede por la base y en un ágil movimiento se removió hacia un lado.

Los minutos pasaron, y Knockout comenzaba a frustrarse. Rayos, incluso Bumblebee ya hubiese tratado de contraatacar.

¡A menos que...!

Detuvo sus movimientos y jadeando miro a la chica a una distancia prudente con recelo.

\- Ya veo lo que haces...- Sonrió con la sorna que produce el creer entender la estrategia del otro jugador. - Esperas que me canse para tener ventaja.

A cada respiración el metch se sentía cada vez más desesperado, sin embargo, ahora era cuando más demostraba su avance en sus entrenamientos. Esos ojos celestes le estaban matando, maldita. Ganaría y podría deshacerse de ellos con rapidez.

La femme estrecho la mirada gélida, en verdad que Lord Megatron no podía hablar enserio. La idea estaba completamente equivocada.

\- Al contrario, Doctor. Pensaba que estaba calentando, asique decidí darle un tiempo.

La respuesta le cayó como un "balde de agua helada" al con, sintiendo su energon hervir de rabia.

\- Por respeto al combate, ¿puedo comenzar?

El médico no tuvo tiempo de chasquear las placas dentales para cuando la albina se posiciono detrás suyo.

\- Lo he analizado con detalle, Doctor...- Sus audios captaron el sonido muy pronto, la patada lo empujo a un montículo de piedras cercano.

Tocio el polvo fuera de sus respiradores, la tierra y la arena era insufribles. Antes de lo que el viento sopla la joven ya estaba frente a él a una distancia peligrosa.

\- ¿A-ah sí? - Jadeo recuperando un poco de fuerza. - ¿Y qué has descubierto de mi, aparte de que soy increíblemente atractivo? - Trato de encestarle un golpe de lleno con su taladro.

El servo fue empujado con una de las manos de la Femme, la cual no le soltaba la mirada.

\- Su increíble lentitud... usted es predecible. - Dubstep impacto su puño contra el pecho del mayor.

Knockout rodo por la arena hasta golpear de nuevo contra una pared de piedra.

\- Chatarra...- Acaricio su casco con enojo, sentía en cierta manera como si eso fuese un Deja vu.

\- ¡Presta atención!

Levanto la mirada, contemplando como de nuevo era atrapado por uno de los impactos de la femme. No iba admitirlo, pero estaba siendo "vencido" por una mocosa mucho menor que él.

Un ardor le recorrió el tórax, mirando su propio pecho se encontró con un raspón considerable. En. Su. Pintura.

Con los ojos inyectados en energon, comenzó a tomárselo todo con increíble precisión. Knockout vio todo en cámara lenta, y por primera vez, logro esquivar los golpes de la menor.

Sostuvo el servo de Dupstep y antes de propinarle un golpe con su cierra le advirtió.

\- ¡Tu rayaste mi pintura! ¡Yo rayare la tuya! - Gruño feroz y logro producir chispas contra la armadura de la joven, justo antes de salir volando hacia atrás gracias a un empujón de ella.

La femme miro por debajo su abdomen, tenía una herida que supuraba una ligera línea de energon. Miro al metch que venía corriendo hacia ella en modo vehicular. Salto hacia él con fiereza.

El médico impacto su taladro cerca del hombro de la joven, mientras ella lograba patear su estomago. Knockout escupió energon antes de tomarla del cuello y lanzarla contra un montículo de rocas. Dubstep resbalo cuando trato de impactar de "pie" contra la roca, golpeando la espalda en el proceso.

Jadeantes, ambos se miraron como quien observa a su peor enemigo.

Entonces, el médico lo entendió. Un severo dolor de cabeza, le estaba matando. Por un momento, frente a él le pareció ver a Breakdown, encarándole como la primera vez que se conocieron.

Sacudió el casco con fastidio, la lluvia humana era una verdadera molestia. ¡¿Quién demonios había programado aquel diluvio?!

Las gotas que se desprendían de sus armaduras limpiaban el energon que escapaba de sus heridas.

El rayo que ilumino a lo lejos permitió a la femme desaparecer a una velocidad prodigiosa, tan solo para golpear su cuerpo con el del metch.

Los parpadeos de realidad e ilusión dominaron la mente del médico y en pocos segundos, la misma situación se desato frente a él.

\- ¡Despierte, Doctor! - El puño imponente su compañero se impacto de lleno, convirtiéndose a una fracción de segundo de llegar a su rostro en la delicada pero firme mano de la femme albina a la cual, le gustase o no aceptar, sería su compañera de ahora en adelante.

Espera...¿Qué...?

.

.

.

**Hola chicos! Primero que nada. Amo, amo, AMO, Transformers. Y siendo sincera este es mi primer fanfic de ellos. No todo el crédito es mío, el apoyo incondicional para subir este fic se lo debo a mi mejor amigo! Asique, espero lo disfruten, tanto él como yo estamos de acuerdo en que Dubstep es la femme perfecta para este metch presumido.**

**Sin más, Reviews! Me gusta saber su opinión! :D **


End file.
